Ark 2 Episode 12: To The Carnival We Go!
AzuresatoRyu: : : Miyuki's face lit up immediately when she heard mention of an ammusement park. Her cheeks flushed though, she took it back, withdrawing again..but it was clear it was hard for her to hide that excitement. "...i..I do.. but I've never been to one.....I..I've always wanted to..aah..roller coasters are so scary..." The way her sad face lit up and she smiled a brilliant smile..it could have turned night into day. However now she was more focused on getting to the pink dragon..she was thankful he was being nice enough to take her there..truthfully it meant alot to her that he didn't ignore her like most people did. "...We're close." already she could see the structure of the building, but no one inside... Pallas: -When he hears about her never being to an amusement park, DOnnie knew that Zero was going to keep pressing that button. And of course Zero says sarcastically and puts his hand on Donnie's shoulder and says-"Well see the D-man here has been dying to go to an Amusement park all day. And its couples free night. You two should tottallly go."-HUnter couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Zero because the situation was hilarious on the outside. But he was sure Donnie is ready to explode on the inside. Even Alfred pitched in and said through the speakers-"Oh if anyone can show a good time, its the D-man over here."-Ever since he was created Alfred has been a troll. Always aking jokes, even when Donnie was bringing Kirei by the penthouse. Donnie just sat there with a bloody cloth on his head and waited to see how this situation turned out as he pulled up into the Pink Dragon.- AzuresatoRyu: She stared at them for what seemed like a very long time.. "..good..time?" That was the only thing she uttered. Truthfully she was not at all "savvy" with anything relationship wise.. "Ah.....I'd..really like to go.." When the car came to a stop she pushed open the doors and she ran inside leaving the car door wide open.. how blissfuly unaware was this chick... Pallas: -As she walked out of the car, he waited until she was inside and then pushed a button on his Arm Brace. He then pointed the palm of his hand at Zero as the hand piece of his Nanosuit formed around his hand and part of his forearm. The energy began to form on the Hand Blaster while Donnie said-"You're done trying to set me up...Now I gotta take her to an Amusement park and then deal with the grandfather yelling at me all night."-But then Hunter says-"But he broke your one rule so maybe this can even it out for you two."_Donnie then points the hand at Hunter and says-"You are done too."- After this he puts the armor arm away and waits for Miyuki to come back.- AzuresatoRyu: Quickly she hurried back into the car with another bag and a phone grasped in her hands. "Okay! Lets go.." She Looked back up towards him, not expecting much more than this. "Thank you Mister Deadshot..." she was happy; happy he had let her do this and even happier thinking of whenever her grandfather might let her go to an ammusement park..."...Mister Deadshot..doyou think I will ever go to one?" Pallas: -Donnie sighed a bit as the cloth on his eye was filled with blood now. He takes the cloth down and throws it on the sidewalk as the sound of it hitting the floor is like a drenched towel falling to the ground. The bleeding had slopped but it was swolen just a bit. He thought about it for a second and then says-"If you stop calling me "Mister" I will take you tonight. Hows that sound?"-In reality they are only two years apart in age and the mister made him sound so old. But upon hearing Donnie take the first step in asking her out, Zero pumps his fist and says-"Das ma bruh right there haha."-Even Hunter gave him that "nod" to give him some props for offering it to her. They all then waited to see if she wanted to go with him or not.- AzuresatoRyu: It seemed to take her quite some time it to register but when it did her pale face became almost a rose red. Had he asked her on..a..d..date?! It seemed to bring her to a very solid silence. Until finally she lifted her face and she nodded twice. " Y..yes.. okay..I'll go with you! M--..ah.. Deadshot..." Truthfully she didn't trust this man and she feared him a great deal but the thought of cotton candy and rides and fun...not to mention he was being very kind to her and her grandfather..She would accept. Pallas: -Hunter and Zero acted like highschool jocks and raised their hands up yelling-"YAY! HE DID IT!"-Even Donnie had to laugh a bit with them. They were the best kind of friends a crazy guy can ask for. They knew how crappy Donnie had been feeling lately and to finally get a laugh out of him made it seem like there are brighter days to come. Then Donnie says sarcasticly-"Ok you two....time to get out."-Zero and Hunter both said-"Say what now?"-Donnie laughs a bit and then says-"Well you see, the Amusement Park is open right now sooo we are gunna go right now haha. You guys can call one of the cars to come to you."-nd so they both got out of the car and got to the sidewalk hopong that Alfred would send them a car. Donnie looked at Miyuki and asked-"You wanna...come up here in the front?"-Not the smoothest of men seeing is how he has only had one girlfriend in his life. Its always funny to think that he has killed more people than he's been with. Thinking this caused him to laugh a bit as he waited.- XxDensukexX: Guns……bleh”. Is what Tetsu said to himself, as he enterd the shooting range with the rest of the class. Tetsu was against guns, though he does have a vast knowledge of various types of them, and how to build, and undo them. Tetsu found guns to easy of a method of defeat, though would use one in a situation that calls for it. There were 30 spots on the range, so luckily everyone got their own booth including myself. “This test is probably the simplest one. Simply shoot as close to the middle as possible. That shouldn’t be hard to understand, and if so, please proceed to get the fuck out. Begin.” And with that all the cool kids were shooting with their headphones on. Ironicly Tetsu rarely shot a gun, but had a perfect aiming system. Upon holding the gun, he simply calculates the distance he is from the target, multiplying in the recoil of the gun itself. Meaning: the recoil will effect the precision of the shot, thus forth holding it at a certain angle, Tetsu would proceed to let off 8 of nine bullets in the gun. As he’d processed, he not only hit the target dead center, but every bullet he shot went through the exact same hole. He had one bullet left, but then simply made a head shot to pass the time., He put the gun down in disgust. “I’lll probably never truly use this thing…..sigh”. “Well that’s all for today everyone. Come back tomorrow, and we’ll begin cqc trials to test your abilities without guns or ammo. That is all. Theres brosures and doughnuts in the lobby. The chocolate glazed ones however are mine so do not touch. Dismissed” With that Tetsu steped out from the building, not realizing how late it had gotten. He knew he had to call his dad, but he’d heard from the others that theres a good crowd gathering at the amusement park. Tetsu rarely had time for fun, but he figured if he was going to be staying in the city soon, he may as well become familer with it. And simply on a whim he decides to head down to the park, anxious to see what freedom is like for a while. AzuresatoRyu: Miyuki hadn't been expecting this, she had thought that perhaps the next day or the day after that they would go but right now never passed her mind for a second. "..mm..b-..bye hunty..n..zeezee.." She waved at them while the car began to take off. for a bit she had rode in the back but then he offered her a seat in the front. for some reason she felt her cheeks burn bright and she used her hands to quickly rub that color away but it didn;t seem to work very well. "..o..okay.." Manuvering a little awkwardly she managed to seat herself in the passenger seat. "..We're going now?..b..but I'm stil in my uniform!" ''Later on that day...'' AzuresatoRyu: -Her hands fiddled in her lap, they had been for a while now. She was so nervous right now; why though she could only imagine...for a while and still alittle now she feared this man who asked her to this event but something about him just wasn't so threatening to her anymore after he had started being nice to her. Granted this was the first time he'd actually decided to include her in something remotely fun. she couldn't help but wonder..why he was doing this for her. Once in a while those glassy eyes of hers would steal a two second stare at Deadshot but then they wuld quickly withdraw and she would bring herself to turn her gaze out the tinted window. She didn't like to be inside this car, it made senseing things difficult. At the store the woman had picked many different outfits but she had chosen one; with the aid of Deadshot's opinion.. All of the bothering at the stores resulted in the silk thigh length kimono top colored vibrant teal and etched about with silver embroidered flowers of all sorts.. she could not see the color or the detail of it but it did feel quite comfortable and nice on her skin...but she needed to admit showing so much of her legs got on her nerves what with the skimpy pink dragon costume she wore to work, it would have been nice to wear atleast a pair of leggings..."...Are we...close?" Pallas: -As he drove towards the amusement park, he couldn't help but notice that the Super Soldier Serum closing the gash above his eye. He thought to himself-"Shit...Everyone's going to recognize me without a mask."-He turned around and saw a few utility boxes in the back end of the car and said-"Hopefully we have some spares back here. Alfred take over will ya."-The car then goes into an auto-pilot mode while he reaches around the car to find a small box. After a few minutes of searching he finally finds one.-"Ah here we are."-He then opened the box up and on the inside is one Unit Bad Bloode mask, shiny new. He quickly latches it on to his face as the hoses come together so that way the mask won't come off from impact. He figures since the girl he is with is blind, she hopefully won't mind it. And now with the mask on, he too stared over at her every so often. Then he turns to her and replies to her question-"Yeah, we should be pulling up to the park soon...You ah....You look pretty by the way."- AzuresatoRyu: She had yet to smile once honestly, during all of this as excited as she was she hd yet to smile, but it did seem like she was lightening up al ittle more. she had wondered though what it was that he was doing, putting something onto his face..it occured to her that it was a mask no doubt to conceal who he was. that made alittle more sense..."..I see, thats n--..!!" She was frozen into a strange state, it was like she'd never been told something like that before and it literally shocked her to silence...Her pale face burned immediately to a brilliant shade of rose red and she grew a littlelight headed because of it. "A-aah....." Those handsl ifted so that they could rub at her cheeks but it didn't seem to do anything she wanted it to...the color didn't go away and she felt almost crushed by embarassment. Why did she react like that; if she could have been any more innocent and foolish it would have been criminal!!..ironic considering who she was with.. ".....t....thank you..." That was all she muttered, al she could. Pallas: -As she heard her say thank you, they pulled up into the amusement park. He ayed the tender five bucks for parking into the park and drove in. He finds a close parking spot and parks the Escalade and shuts the car off. He then gets out of the car and walks over to her door. He then opens the door and leaves his hand out to assist her out of the car.-"Are you excited?"-He looked around at the rides and the gamestands as he thought to himself-"I can't believe I let Zero talk me into coming here. This is just crazy. I am so gunna get discovered."-But then he noticed people wearing clown masks. He smiled under his mask and said-"Well, hopefully people just think I work here haha."- AzuresatoRyu: She took his hand and she got out of the car. "This place,...ah..we're here!" Quickly she got to her feet and she toko a few steps away from him, taking in all of the shapes and the smells, the noises.. "Wow..." It was a giant burst of essence that she was not used to experienceing. Normally she smelled the hot dog stands in the city, gas and polution...sometimes cheap perfume and colone..but these smells were appitizing and invigorateing. The sounds were a little overwhelming but..overall she was pleaed so far. "..w-..wow!..." she turned back so she could see him again and she approached him; she took his hand with both of her's they were small enough to do something like that. "..Lets go...can we?" Pallas: -As she grabbed his hand, he smiled a bit. He liked how excited she was about coming to a place like this. And when she asked the question, he replied-"Of course we can haha. We didn't come here to see the parking lot."- He then began to make his way to the ticket booth. As they walked up a woman in the booth said-"What is it Halloween?"-And if it had been any other day, she would have got a blade to the throat, but because of who he is with....he holds his anger. He buys the two tickets and hands one over to Miyuki while making the walk over to the entrance.-"You hungry? Or you wanna go on some rides first? Hahaha"- AzuresatoRyu: She hadn't thought much about what the woman said, infact it slipped past her; after all she was incredibly excited about where she was. "...nh.....ahh.. what first.." she had been so happy she'd forgotten to come to a conclusion about what she wanted to do first.. This made her a little meek and she brought her hands to her chest, often she did this whenever she wasn't comfortable or afraid. "..mm..." honestly, she wasn't hungry but rides...she had been so afraid actually to ride...anything. Quickly she turned backto him and forced a smile.."..u-.u...uhm...um... s..sure.... r....rides?..." She wasn't sure why,...but something made hr want to seem more than her weak small self around him... Pallas: -he smiles under the mask as he hears the nervousness in her voice. Their attitudes are almost exact opposites. He looked down to her and then said-"Ok, since it's your first time we should start you off on the craziest of all rides. That's the only way to enjoy the amusement park haha."-He then took her by the hand and lead her to the direction of one of the newer rollercoasters called "The Silver Bullet." This wa sone of those twist and turn kind of rollercoasters that make even big guys afriad to get on. Go big or go home righ? They get to the line and see that there are a lot of people waiting. He overlooks the people and asks her-"Do you wanna wait in line or no?"-He also kept a keen eye out to see if there were any people he should worry abot seeing. Even though he is at an amusement park, he was still the most wanted man in the City.- AzuresatoRyu: Honestly, she felt her entire being crack, and shatter like a mirror, it was like he was dragging along an empty shell.. T...the craz..iest..RIDE?!..ohh..she felt her stomach tighten, hold on did she even have a stomach anymore?1..oh she wished she didn't. She didn't protest, didn't make a sound other than a yelp from beind pulled a bit.. now that she stood beside him and in frnot of this ride that she could see wwas moving unbelievably fast..and was so very massive..she felt her knees begin to weaken. "......." She simply nodded, she wanted to let go and run away...the sounds of everyone's screaming was only making this worse but..for some reason she trudged on going with what was happening.. "...y..yes..." That voice was little more than a squeak to be honest. a few people looked back wondering if she was alright. Pallas: -He looked down to her and could tell she was frieghtened. He laughed a bit and then said-"Ok we don't have to go on this ride haha. You look like you just watched someone die haha. Come on, we can go on the smaller rides if ya want too."-He looked at her as he could see the people looking over at them. It made him feel uncomfortable. Having all the eyes on them, not knowing if the eyes were on him or her. Either way was not a positive. So he waits to see how she reacts to what he said before he makes any choices.- AzuresatoRyu: She shook her head quickly. "Mm..mm!" It was a childish way to answer something like that.. but also suprising. Ishe had come to have fun,..being a quitter wasn't something miyuki did even when she was discouraged. It had never been to prove anything to anyone.. but to herself however now..she wanted to show this person. Deadshot that she was not a coward..she could stand up and ride this..regardless how afraid she was...buy why..she just couldnt understand. She turned her face towards him, she had been staring at the ground but this time..she was smiling a little..it was tiny but it was there. "...." Pallas: -He laughs a bit at how she reacts and says-"Ok then, we can stay haha."- The line had been moving by pretty fast now as they make their way from the back of the line to the front of the line. When they get to the front, one of the workers point them to a line and have them wait. Now while they wait for the coaster to come around, Donnie looks at her and asks-"So how come your grand-pappy never let you out of the resturant?"- The sounds of the people screaming kind of overpower even Donnie's voice. Hopefully she heard what he had asked. He continues to be paranoid a bit and looks around at the peoples faces while he waits.- AzuresatoRyu: She turned away from him, she'd followed until they stood in the line, It seemed she wasn't paying attention; she was watching the coaster outside of the boundary of the little station it was going to return to. Indicating, he was right.she WAS seeing something... however, the screams joilted her back and she caught the question. "...ah..... oh..." she lowered her head a little,.." Its..rally dangerous I guess..h..he always said it was.." Pallas: -Dangerous? He knew that better than anybody else and he laughed again. He was going to say something else but the coaster pulled up next to them. The gates holding them back slowly openned up and Donnie says to her-"After you."-He said trying to be a gentleman and let her on first. The coaster is one of those od timey rides with jst a general two person seating for each row. He waits for her to step inside before he went in himself.- AzuresatoRyuAzuresatoRyu Whisper: She winced. This was a moment of truth for her, ..and she felt her feet heavy like anchors shuffle forward. she sat up into the seat and she quickly fummbled for the seatbelt, she gripped it and she clicked it;securing it at her lap. then..she reached up trying to tug the other restraints down but it seemed she was alittle too small for that, her fingertips barely tuched it. "....nh.." Pallas: -seeing that she was having trouble with the seat restraints he takes his hand and locks it in for her. The size difference in the two were also something of opposites. Then after he made sure she was locked in, he locks himself in. His tall body was almost to big for the ride. One of the workers came around and asked-"Are you comfortable sir?"-In which Donnie simply nods and waits for the ride to start. After a few seconds one of the lights turn green and they slowly begin to move.- AzuresatoRyu: She whimpered, when it started up and jolted forward, starting the ride.. it slowed and it began an incline. "....." she didn't realize it until now that she was shaking like a little leaf, and keeping her eyes closed. It wasn't like it mattered, or did It. Another sign that she could see more than she let on. Just survive the ride, thats all she needed to do, make sure she stayed alive...after all deadshot was being so kind to her...oh geez..she forgot to say thank you for helping her... Pallas: -As the ride went off he felt the nervousness vibe coming off of her and he smiled. She was so innocent that it was suprising to see. As they went up the sound of clinking from the ride goes off. He places his hand on hers while they went up and says-"Don't be scared haha. You're gunna love it."-And seconds after he said that, the coaster takes the drop from the top of the ride and immediatley sped up/ The people start to scream as the coaster twists and turns around and around.- AzuresatoRyu: She was quiet for the entire ridem once in a while she yelped, but truthfully it was fun..a level of fun yes, to an extreme but it was fun none the less. what had distracted hermost from the terror though was his warm hand set on her small one.. when she looked it seemed her own had disapeared inside of it. Theride came to a conclusion, and back to its station. "..haa...heehee.....wow..that was...fun!!~" She kicked her legs a little, and she turned so she could face donnie. " Lets do it again!!~" Pallas: -Seeing her get excited from the ride, it causes him to laugh under the mask. They would go back on the ride for her sake and go on all the rides that night. They would have a blast for a few hours and it came down to the closing time for the amusement park. As the people began to walk out of the park and some walking to get something to eat, Donnie looks at her and asks-"You wanna head home or get some grub?"-In the back of his mind he pictured the hell he is going to get for taking Miyuki on a date from her grandfather. But in seeing how fun the night was, he knew it was worth it. What suprised him most was that the old geezer hadn't called yet.- AzuresatoRyu: She was panting trying to catch her breath. It had been a very tiring day and now that it was all slowing down she had time to figure out how she was feeling. "Ah.. oh.." She approached him and she stopped near his side. Everything in the carnival seemed appitizing but honestly she thought after such a day of stomach curling rides she wasn't sure that she could handle that kind of sodium or sugar intake. "...I am hungry but,..not for here. I think I'll have an apple when we get back.." Pallas: -He looked at her and said-"Ok, then lets head back to the house."-He begins to make his way towards the exit, hoping that she would follow him out. There are a lot of eople trying to walk out and is easy to get lost. Soon after they get out of the amusement park, he unlocked the escalade and opens the passanger side door. He smiles under the mask and says-"Here you go Miyuki."- Then after she gets in, he makes his way over to the drivers seat. As he drives the car out of the amusement parking lot, he asks Miyuki-"Did you have fun today?"- AzuresatoRyu: "I did. It was more fun than I usually get to have." She glanced up from her hands in her lap, they were void of a giant teddybear or a cliche'd stuffed animal of some kind because she did not pariticpate in one of those side show games But she had spent a few minutes watching others do so; when it came opportune for her to do so she shyed away and changed the subject to something else or moved onto a different ride. All the while though it seemed for a blind person she was actually distracted often but not by sound alone since she stared in the directions for longer than a few moments. "...Thank you, Deadshot. This was really nice..." Pallas: -As he drove further down the road, he replies to her without much thought-"Please...call me Don"-And then catches himself. He was so caught up in everything that he almost revealed who he was. He quickly tries to change the subject by asking-"So how do you think your grandfather will take this "date" we just had? haha"- He had a feeling that the old man was gunna give him hell, but maybe Miyuki could calm him down or think of an excuse for them. Even though they are both adults, it was like he snuck her out for a highschool fling or something. It was rather funny to be apart of.- AzuresatoRyu: "..." For a second she was curiouos as to what he was going to say but she idn't press the matter. She was sure a criminal like him had plenty of secrets, and she wasn't going to pry... Then she winced and lt a small gasp sound, her gransfather! He'd be so upset that she had been out with him and it brought her to a silence so she could think. "....what if we..don't say anything? Pallas: -He laughs a bit and replies-"We were gone all night haha. He is going to wonder about where you were haha. But if you think he wont hahaha we can follow your idea."-Soon after saying this, they pull up to the parking lot of the house. The lights were on in the inside of the house and he says to her-"Hey before we go in...I wanna say...thanks for a fun night..."-And after saying that, he slowly gets out of the car and says-"Now lets go face your grandfathers wrath haha."- AzuresatoRyu: she became confused, but relieved. She was glad he had fun just like she.. Her leg stepped out of the car and she stummbled forward so she bumped into him. Quickly she backed up..looking alittle mortified she did that. "..T..thank you too!" Flustered like the little bird she was she hurried into the door and ran right past Zero and Hunter and a fuming grandfather who tried to stop her but was knocked halfway cross the room. ".....grrummm...GRRR,.. DEADSHOT!!" He roared. Pallas: -He smiled a bit as she bumped into him. He stood and watched her run inside while he heard the yell of her grandfather.-"Oh great...well I should have seen this one coming..."-He takes his mask off and shows the slightly healed face of his and puts a cigarette in his mouth. As he lights it up, he says to himself-"It was a good day..."-He then releases a cloud of smoke into the air.- AzuresatoRyu: Now that she was in her room, she was lyeing down with her face buried in her pillow but of course that didn't do well for her sonar abilites. She culd see him outside lighting something up; she assumedit to be a cigarette because a stick of dynamite at thistime of night seemed impractical. But she noticed her grandfather pacing and waiting for him to come inside so he could bark at Deadshot. Finally she began to calm down, and she didn't realize she had been smiling until her cheeks became a little sore. "..It..was a good day.." Pallas: -After smoking the cigarette he said to himself-"Well...now its time to face the grandfather."-He slowly makes his way back inside and sees Zero, Hunter, and the grandfather all next to eachother. Zero and Hunter were sitting on the couch playing some Xbox and when he locks eyes with the grandfather, he says-"Hey there geezer. How was your day? haha"-He laughed a bit and then waited for the explosion to come out of him.- AzuresatoRyu: the old man stormed up to Deadshot and he let a low growl escape his lips..but the anger seemed to quickly fade. "..tch.. I should strangle ya, you know that?!" He hurried to stand even closer. "..so, where were ya." He grummbled. "..I shoulda known she was with ya...." Miyuki too was a little suprised, that he had not completely let loose. Pallas: -He raised a brow a bit at the old man. He was shocked to see that no sword or a fist coming towards him. At first, he was going to lie to him and say that they were somewhere else but he tells him-"I took Miyuki to an Amusement Park. Thought that maybe after all the crap that went down these last few days, she could use a little fun."-Zero and Hunter caught what Donnie said and paused the game to hear the explosion of the old man. Zero looks at Hunter and whispers-"Oh no he didn't hahaha"- AzuresatoRyu: The old man shook al ittle but his gripped fist at his side calmed and he spun around heading over towards thek itchen not too far off. "...hurmph." that was all he reacted with, thugh clearly he wanted to say and to do more but something was keeping that all inside him.. had miyuki said something? She didn't think she had done a damn thing, she was sitting up on her bed watching the silver figures move about andl istening to what was being said; she was just as dumbfounded as they were. Pallas: -Now he was realy confused. He expected the old man to explode and now he just walks away. Zero and Hunter-"awww man"-at the same time and go back to playing their game. Donnie almost wanted to figure out why the old man left him alone but did not want to push the situation furter. He took a glance up the stairs to Miyuki's room and then walks down into the basement. At least now he can get some work done.- AzuresatoRyu: It was much later that night when Miyuki got out of bed and came down the stairs to a pitch dark living room. She had never been afraid of the dark infact she lived inside of it constantly atleast as far as anyone around her thought. She walked ahead over towards the kitchen hoping to get a glass so she could have some water. "....." She didn't seem to notice anyone nearby so she assumed it was safe enough even in her sleep wear. Pallas: -As he worked in his shop for hours, he could hear the soft footsteps of Miyuki coming down. As the hours past, he was just in some pants with some oil covering his body. He always had some residue on him from working with the machinery he has. He rubs his eyes with his fingers and sat there thinking about things. Then Alfred's voice came through the intercom saying-"Sir...Are your thoughts being fille of Kirei and Miyuki?"-Donnie sighs and says-"Yeah...I don't know what to do Alfred..."-Then Alfed said the smartest thing he has ever said-"Sir if I may. If comes a choice for two girls...go for the second girl. If you really loved the first one...you wouldn't have a thing for the second one."-And this Got Donnie thinking. But him and Miyuki have only had one date. Maybe he shouldn't try overthinking things. After this break he takes, he goes back to his work which involve an electric saw on some metal.- AzuresatoRyu: "....." She stood still, with the cup in her hand and at her lips. Had she heard what she had thought she had? No, it had only been a muffle but it sounded like someone else was talking to him; it sounded like alfred said something about sheep? No.. Sheep; thinking of that she realized how late it was and she headed back towards the staircase. She hurried upstairs and she opened the door to her room then she went inside and she laid back down. "....Why couldn't she stop thinking about that bad man.. he wsn't so bad now that she had spent this time with him." Category:ARK 2